


Supposed To Be Different

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Quick tempers are met with detention and a big discovery.





	Supposed To Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy goodness
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.

This year was supposed to be different. The war was over, there wasn't any sides any more. Everyone had been invited back to finish their last year of school. Everyone was getting on. Well at least they were until October thirty-first. 

 

Halloween at Hogwarts was a big deal. Classes finished early to allow students to celebrate amongst their friends before a large feast in the Great Hall at seven. The castle was decorated and the school choir performed. 

 

Harry just wished the day would come and go. He woke that morning in a cold sweat his mother's dying scream still ringing in his ears. At least he had his own room this year, all the eighth years did. Picking up his stuff he headed into the joint bathroom he shared with the room next door. He cast the charm that wouldn't allow the other door to open while he was in the white tiled room. Switching on the shower he stepped into the cubicle to wash away the lingering nightmare and prepare for the day ahead. 

 

The common room was busy with students getting ready for a day of classes. Not wanting to talk to anyone he headed for the door when he heard his name. "Hey Potter!" He snapped his head around. "If you're going to spend all night tossing and turning and moaning while you have a wank at least throw up a silencing charm. Some of us like to actually spend the night sleeping." Malfoy sneered across the common room full of people. "Just fuck off Malfoy!" Harry kept walking out the door and headed down to breakfast. 

 

Breakfast was no better his friends sat around him and kept asking if he was okay. Their pitying looks was doing nothing but making him feel uncomfortable. Pushing away his untouched plate Harry stood and left. Maybe he just needed some fresh air away from everyone. Some time to think about his parents on his own. 

 

He didn't see the person he bumped into he just kept walking. "I think you'll find the words excuse me or sorry are what you're looking for Potter." Malfoy's haughty tone had him spinning on his heels. Fists clenched by his sides Harry fought not to react. Why was Malfoy always around when he wasn't wanted. "Ohh what's the matter Potter? Time of the month?" 

 

Harry was on him before Draco knew what was happening. Fists were flying, hair was being pulled. They were rolling around on the stone floor when crowds of students piled out of the Great Hall. It wasn't long before chants of 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' were spreading around them. 

 

Before Harry could land another punch on Draco's nose both boys were pulled apart by someone and held by the scruffs of their shirts and robes. Harry couldn't hear what was being said over the sound of his pounding heartbeat in his ears. 

 

"You have thirty seconds to be on your way to class before I dock points from all of you!" The Headmistress addressed the crowd. In seconds the crowd was gone. "Hagrid you can put them down now. Thank you." 

 

"Happy to 'elp." The half giant said before leaving the headmistress with the two boys. "You two better explain yourselves. I thought better of you both. You are no longer children. I am disappointed in you both especially you Mr Malfoy, after everything we discussed." 

 

Headmistress McGonagall frogmarched both boys to her office. "Now which of you is going to explain why you were both fighting outside the Great Hall?" 

 

Harry looked at Draco through a slightly swollen eye. He could taste the metallic blood of a split lip. Draco didn't look much better. His eyes were blackening and blood was smeared across his face probably from his nose. 

 

"It was my fault Headmistress." They both said in union. That shocked them both. 

"No it was mine."

"It was mine." This went on back and forth. 

 

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tonight both of you will not attend the feast instead you will engage in hard manual labour that will require you to work together without magic. Report to Mr Filch at 6pm! I am watching you both very carefully. I will not allow your hostility to continue. The war is over. Grow up, the pair of you. Now get to the Hospital Wing to get yourself cleaned up and then to class. Oh and fifty points from both your houses." 

 

A few minutes to six and Harry found himself waiting outside Filch's office. At least here he didn't have to sit through the evenings festivities. At a minute to he was joined by Draco who was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "What's that look for?" 

"I, I've never seen you look so casual." The blonde laughed which took Harry by surprise. "I'm hardly going to do 'hard manual labour' as McGonagall put it in a suit. Harry shrugged his shoulders he had a point. 

 

"If it isn't the two reprobates! The Headmistress says you'll be needing these and these only." Filch handed over buckets, sponges, brooms and mops as well as various other cleaning supplies. “And I’m supposed to take your wands off you so you don’t cheat.” Filch led them to a corridor of empty classrooms and storage rooms. “These all need cleaning. What you don’t get done tonight you can finish tomorrow night and so forth until they are all done. Perhaps then you’ll stop thinking you can do what you like.” Whistling Filch headed off to do god only know what.

“I really don’t like him.” Draco muttered.

“He really gets a kick out of seeing students being punished.” Harry added.

 

Harry picked up a broom and started sweeping the first room. It was empty apart from a stack of chairs in the far corner. Draco eyed the pile of supplies eyeing the mop.  

"We'll get more done if you actually pick one of those up and help." 

"I don't actually know what to do. I've never had to." 

"You're not even joking are you? Well first use the broom to sweep the floors. Then mop them. It's not rocket science." 

"Rocket science?"

"Just forget it and start sweeping." For the next three hours they cleaned in silence. By the time Filch told them to leave and to report back tomorrow they were halfway done. 

 

The second night Draco arrived in jeans and a polo shirt. Harry recognised the brand as a well known muggle designer. Even out of his suits he still had a element of class about him. They only had two storage rooms left to clean so they got working straight away. There was no point in spending more time than necessary together. The final room could only be described as a dumping ground for junk. It was by far the worst of all the rooms they'd had to sort. "Look Potter about yesterday I'm sorry. I didn't think about what day it was." The blonde stopped stacking the boxes he was tidying to study the raven haired wizard.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry too."

 

Again a long silence passed between them it was almost comfortable. "Do you still have nightmares?" Draco's question stumped Harry. Why was he asking him questions like that? They weren't friends. Hell they weren't even friendly. Draco carried on talking regardless.

 

"I do. Not so often now but for a while they were every night while  _he_ was at the Manor. When I'm stressed they happen more often. Some nights I can't close my eyes without reliving those moments of being tortured. I wake up in a cold sweat my sheets drenched." As if realising what he had just said he flushed, "I've never told anyone before. I don't want them to see me as being weak."

"Then why are you telling me?" 

"Because I don't think anyone else would believe me. I think you're the same. I wouldn't blame you. With everything you've been through I would be surprised if you didn't." 

Harry thought about what Draco had said. He was right. Perhaps he was offering an olive branch. With a shrug he replied, "I hear her screaming and then there's a flash of green. That's it that's all there is." 

 

Again the conversation appeared to end the only sound was on them working. "Do you miss them? I mean I know you must but you hardly knew them." 

"Do I miss my dead parents? Fucking hell Draco! Did you really just ask that? Of course I miss them!" Harry snapped.

Grey eyes blinked rapidly, "You called me Draco." Harry blew his hair of his forehead more out of annoyance than an attempt to cool him down.

"Well it is your name."

"You've never called me it before."

"If you like I'll go back to calling you Malfoy if you're going to get all weird about it."

"No! No don't." The blonde stammered. "Can I call you Harry?" Green eyes studied the other boy for any signs of uncertainty but he didn't find any.

 

"Knock yourself out." He regretted the phrase as soon as the words left his lips Draco's face had fallen, he looked hurt. "It's a muggle saying it means go for it." Grey eyes looked to be shuttering right in front of him. Draco was offering out some weird branch of friendship and it looked liked he thrown it back in his face. "Draco please." His words were soft and yet somehow they seemed to get through to the slightly older wizard. 

 

"Do they have other sayings that mean different things? Muggles I mean." 

"Loads. I'll tell you some while we work if you're that interested." 

Draco smiled at him. Wow he looked so different smiling. His harsh cheekbones became softer and his eyes shined. A happy Draco unnerved him a little bit it was better than a scowling Draco. "I would like that Harry thank you." Harry brushed off the fluttering in his stomach as nothing. He definitely wasn't reacting to the way Draco said his name. The way it sounded like a caress definitely wasn't doing things to him. So yeah Draco was good looking but that didn't stop him being Draco. Anyway as far as he knew Draco wasn't even gay. He was always draped over Pansy.

 

"Harry?" 

"Oh right, okay so when it's raining heavily some people say it's raining cats and dogs." 

"You're joking? 

"And they say things like happy as Larry."

"Who's Larry?"

"No one knows. Here give us a hand with this will you?" A large dust sheet covered a piece of furniture that Harry couldn't move on his own. Together they worked to move the heavy object from the centre of the room to the side and out of the way. Ten minutes later they were a little more sweaty and a little more out of breath than two eighteen year olds should be.

"What even is this?" Draco asked giving the sheet a tug. 

 

The light sheet fell in a puddle at their feet revealing the ornate carving of a large mirror. "It can't be." Harry muttered to himself. Stepping back to look closer. Dumbledoor had said it was moved he'd presumed it had been moved away from the school. He couldn't help but run his fingers over the carved wooden frame in a caress.

"Umm Harry do you need a moment alone with the mirror?" Draco teased as he watched Harry stoke the wood.

"I've seen this mirror before. It's the Mirror of Erised."

"The what?"

"The Mirror of Erised. Just come and stand in front of it and have a look. You won't believe what you'll see." 

 

With a roll of his eyes Draco positioned himself in front of the glass and focused on his reflection. "Am I supposed to see something?" 

"Can't you see anything?" Harry was perplexed, maybe the mirror was broken. 

 

"All I can see is me and you." Harry wished he hadn't been swallowing at that moment as he started to chock on his own saliva.

"What?" He spluttered trying to refocus his breathing.

"It's just me and you. Oh!" Draco's pale cheeks flushed crimson.

"What did you see?" Harry probed again only this time he didn't get a response. Draco continued to watch the mirror. 

 

"Those words around the top, carved into the wood they explain what the mirror does. ' _I show not your face, but your heart's desire'_ What do you see Draco?" He was by the blonde's side now. Shoulder to shoulder. "What do you see Draco?" 

 

"This." He whispered as pale elegant fingers wrapped around Harry's and pulled him until they faced each other. Harry didn't know what happened next, only that Draco was pressing his mouth against his. His lips soft against his own. The blonde's tongue slicked and pressed against the seam of his lips begging for entrance. Harry granted him access his own tongue just as desperate to explore the mouth pressed against his.

 

Only when oxygen became essential did the pair part. With lips swollen and chests heaving, green eyes bore into sliver grey ones searching for answers. "Draco?" Harry's words were barely a whisper but they still caused the blonde to flinch and drop his head. "Don't you dare." Harry thought to himself tipping Draco's chin gently. "Draco. Look at me." 

 

After what felt like a lifetime did Draco look at Harry. The uncertainty in those silver orbs was almost blinding. "I don't understand. Why would you kiss me back?" 

"Because I wanted to. I wanted to feel something other than sadness or pity. I wanted to feel your lips against mine, to feel your tongue move against mine. I want to feel it again. If you want to?"

Draco didn't answer instead he hooked his arms around Harry's narrow waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other's and pressed butterfly kisses along Harry's jaw line. "I'm scared I'll never want to stop." He whispered against the shell of Harry's ear. 

 

"Then don't." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
